In Love with a Delinquent
by thakidisbac
Summary: Winnie never thought she would fall in love with a guy especially a guy who is a delinquent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! thanks for choosing to read my story, I just started reading/watching Beelzebub and I am in love with Toujou. So I decided to make a fanfict on him with my new OC Winnie...I hope you guys enjoy this story **

**Beelzebub belongs to Ryuhei Tamura...Winnie and the other OCs belong to me**

* * *

Running is all that I can do now. I look back and see my pursers still chasing me, "Damn, I need to find help," I huff between breaths.

"Get back here woman," one of the pursers say.

"Yeah, you're a gift for our Boss," another one chimed in.

"It's your fault she got away idiot," the first one said as I heard a smack.

"I'm sorry Comp but I thought she was still sleep," he replied.

"As you can see, Kai, she is awake and running away," Comp said.

I push my legs harder as I ran up the hill.

_I can't call anyone with a broke phone and my legs are starting to burn_

As soon as I crest the hill I saw a guy with red spiky hair walking.

"Hey, you there, help me," I yelled as I ran towards him, "These guys kidnap me and are trying to get me back, please help."

The guy stops walking and turns around but before I could see his face I trip over my feet and slid face down towards him.

"Ouch," I said as I sat up slowly, "I can't believe I fell and then slid...So uncool"

"Are you okay?" I heard a deep voice say.

I took my hands from my face and looked at the guy in front of me. When I met his eyes my heart starts to thump against my chest.

"I think I am," I reply hoping my voice didn't shake.

He looked me over and smiled, "You're right, nothing is broken…Can you stand?"

He gives me his hand and I take it. As soon as we touch I felt a spark go through me.

"Thanks," I say as I stand up. But as soon as I put weight on my ankle pain shot up my leg and I fell against him, "I think I hurt my ankle," I say as I look up at him.

_Wow, he must be at least six feet._

"Give us the girl and you won't get hurt," Comp says.

"Yeah…Give us the girl," Kai says as he catches his breath.

"I've been itching to fight somebody," the guy said as he smiled.

"Don't be cocky," Comp says.

The guy looks down at me then at a nearby bench, "I'm going to sit you over here so you don't get hurt."

He picks me up and place me on the bench, "I'll be right back," he walks away and smirks at the two pursers, "I'll take you on at the same time."

"Cocky bastard," Comp yelled

"Don't underestimate us," Kai yelled

The two guys charged him but none of their hits made contact. But for him each of his punches made contact and I could have sworn I heard something break.

"Who is this guy?" I wondered as the two guys lay on the ground in their own blood.

"What kind of fight was that?" the guy grumbled, "Oga is a much better opponent then you two."

_Oga? I heard of that name before but from where_

The guy was back in front of me and looked me in my eyes, "Let me wrap your ankle," he said as he rips the bottom of his shirt, "Tell me if it's too tight."

"Okay," I replied back

"So, why did they kidnap you," he asked.

"They said they wanted to give me as a gift to their Boss," I replied as I watch him wrap my ankle.

"Oh, I see," he said as he finished wrapping my ankle, "All done…It's not too tight right?"

"Nope, it's just fine…Thank you," I said as I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Don't worry little girl, I'll get you back to your mommy and daddy. Then they can take care of you."

As soon as little girl came out his mouth I felt my eye twitch and my demeanor went dark, "I'm not a little girl," I said darkly, "I am 19 years old and just so happen to be five-five," I gave him the deadliest glare I could muster, "I suggest you try that again."

The guy eyes grew wide with shock and then with guilt, "Sorry," he said as he bent his head downwards.

Silence went between us and I started to feel ashamed, "Hey," I say as I put my hand on his shoulder, "It is fine, you didn't know and I should also apologize for my behavior. By the way my name is Winnie and thank you for saving me."

He looked at me with those dark eyes and smiled, "Toujou Hidetora and you're welcome."

The street lights started to come on and I noticed the sky getting darker, "Well, get on," Toujou said as he turn his back to me, "I'll take you home since you can't walk."

"Okay," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his stomach.

"Comfy," Toujou asks once he stands up.

"Yeah, it's kind of nice being up high," I say.

"Which way," Toujou said

"Go left, then up a hill, another left and my house is on the right," I reply

The walk to my house was silent. I didn't mind but the frantic beating of my heart wouldn't slow down.

_I wonder if this is what they mean by love at first sight_

"Hey, are you okay, your heart is beating pretty fast," Toujou commented as he went up the hill, "Are you scared or something."

_Crap…Stupid hormones_

"I'm fine…I'm afraid of heights but I love being up high," I answer hoping he would take my lame excuse

Toujou laughs, "That's strange…You love it yet you hate it."

I laugh with him, "Yeah, it is strange when you say it like that."

"So which house is yours?" Toujou says once he turns left.

"The one with the dolphin figurine out front," I say.

"This one," Toujou replies as he stops in front of my house.

"Yeah, this one," I say

Before I could tell Toujou to let me down my Mom came out the house with tears coming down her face, "My baby," she cries.

I tap Toujou on his shoulder and he let me down gently. As soon as my feet touch the ground Mom wraps me in her arms and started to cry harder, "My baby's safe…When the line went dead as we were talking and I became worried…I," Mom looks at me and cries harder, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm fine mom, I got away from them and then Toujou here beat them up when they chase me," I said

Mom looked at Toujou and smiled at him, "Thank you for helping my daughter, Toujou", Mom said as she bow to him, "Please come in, I'll cook some dinner."

"I'm sorry but I have a job to get to," Toujou said, "I'll take up your offer another time," Toujou looks at me, "Don't forget to have your ankle look at Winnie. See you later."

Toujou bowed to my Mom and walked away. I stood watching him until I could no longer see his red spiky hair.

I let out a sigh and turned to my Mom and saw her smug look, "Mom, why are you looking at me like that," I say as my face turns beat red.

Mom smirks, "You like him don't you?"

"Stop jumping to conclusions Mom, I just met the guy and I doubt I'll see him again," I say with my blush still on my face.

"Okay, I won't tease you but you have to admit he has a nice ass," Mom said.

"Mom," I whine as I felt myself go red with embarrassment.

* * *

**Yay first chapter done...so review and tell me what you like or dislike...updates will be whenever I get an idea so yeah..Thanks again**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH! I can't believe I updated this fast...must be because of Noface (my reviewer). Your review hit home for me as I feel the same way so guess what...this update is just for you and as a bonus I will make it my job to update once a week (not counting this one)**

**Doesn't belong to me only Winnie and the other OCs...enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

_**I could feel myself falling…Falling from the sky…The only sound is the wind against my ears…I must be dreaming again…But why don't I feel afraid…I know I'm getting closer to the ground…Yet I feel safe and warm…I look to my left and my heart thuds against my chest…I locked eyes with him…And he smiled and reaches for me…I reach for him back…And my body comes in contact with his…He whispers my name…We stop falling and land safety on the ground…Winnie…He says my name with so much love…Then the ground swallows him…I scream…**_

"TOUJOU!" I yell as tears come down my face.

"Winnie, what's wrong," Toujou says as he bust into my room, "Do I need to beat someone up".

"Toujou," I whisper when I saw him at my door, "Toujou," I say again as I jump/limp towards him

Toujou caress my back, "It's okay, I'm here," he whispers.

We stood in my door way for a few minutes until I registered that Toujou was in my room holding me while I was still in my night clothes.

Heat came to my face as I looked up at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was working in the yogurt shop this morning and your Mom saw me and asked for me to come by," Toujou answered, "Also, I was worried about your injury."

I continued to look at him as I tried to think of something to say.

"You don't look too good," Toujou says as he places his hand on my head, "You're burning up…I'll go get your Mom."

Toujou picks me up and place me on my bed. He looks at me again and walks out the room calling my Mom, "Mrs. Lewis, something is wrong with Winnie."

I fall backwards on my bed and groan, "I can't believe he thinks I'm sick," I sigh, "I can't believe Mom was right."

"Right about what honey," Mom says.

I sit up and see her smirking face, "Nothing," I say as I look to the side.

Mom laughs at me, "You're a terrible liar Winnie".

I huff at my Mom and it dawn on me, "Mom, where's Toujou?"

"He said he had to head back to work," Mom said

"Oh," I replied with slump shoulders.

"He promised he will be back for dinner," Mom said.

"He is," I screamed, "What do I suppose to do…What should I wear…What does he like to eat," I said as I counted so many things I needed to do on my fingers.

Mom laughs again and sits next to me on the bed, "Winnie, take it one at a time."

I look at Mom and see that she doesn't have her amused look, "Okay."

"First, get dress you have a Doctor's appointment and then we can go shopping for food," Mom says as she pats my shoulder.

"I thought you had to work today?" I asked

Mom smiles, "I did but I called in and told them I had to take care of you. Besides when does one Doctor taking a day off ever harm anyone. Now hurry up."

Mom walks out my room.

I lie back down on my bed and let the events from earlier go through my mind. I blush as I remember Toujou's warmth, "Snap out of it Winnie," I tell myself as I slap my cheeks, "The best way to a guy's heart is through is stomach."

%%%%%%%%%

"Glad you're back Toujou," a man with glasses said, "Is your friend alright?"

"Yeah but when I left she was burning up," Toujou said as he went through the open doors

The man gave Toujou a questioning look, "Burning up? I thought you said she hurt her ankle."

"She did…But for some reason when she was close to me her face went red and I felt heat coming from her," Toujou said as he puts on his yogurt hat.

The man chuckled, "It seems that she likes you."

Toujou stares at the man with disbelief, "Like me? How can she like me…I'm a delinquent and she could get hurt if anyone find out. Besides I don't even know what it means to be in love."

The man pats Toujou on his shoulder, "Don't worry son. I'm sure she will help you figure it out."

"Hey, Mr. Tankai I want some yogurt with lots and lots of strawberries," a woman said as she rang the bell.

"Coming right up Ms. Misa," Mr. Tankai replied, "Toujou think about your feelings and hers as well before you jump into a relationship."

Mr. Tankai left Toujou and started talking with Ms. Misa.

_Think about my feelings and hers…Well she is cute and I think I have feelings for her but I don't want to see her hurt…What to do_

"Tora," a guy says as he waves his hand, "Are you there?"

"Huh…What is it Shoji," Toujou says

"I called your name ten times…Anyways I heard you beat up two of Kary's men last night," Shoji says as he leans against the wall

"Oh that's who they work for," Toujou says as he goes back to opening boxes

"He is saying that you stole his birthday gift…What's that about," Shouji asks

Toujou could feel his blood run hot, "She is not his birthday gift, they kidnap her and decided to give her to him."

Shouji raises his eyebrow, "She?"

Toujou face softens, "Yeah…Her name's Winnie, she's five-five, she has a deadly glare and she has a great laugh."

Shouji sunglasses fell down his face, "Wait don't tell me that you actually lik-"

"Listen old man, I don't want your damn yogurt…I came to see Toujou," a man said

Toujou snaps out of his thoughts and goes to the counter, "I'm Toujou," he says with a smirk

The guy in front of Toujou had his hair tied back and he had a scar running across his nose. The guy smirks at Toujou and pops his collar up.

"I'm Kary and you took my gift…I want her back," Kary said

Toujou eyes narrows, "She is not some item you can claim".

Kary laughs, "You must don't understand what I am saying…When I set my eyes on a woman she is mine until I throw her away."

Toujou balls up his fist and hits Kary right in the jaw sending him flying through the shop's window.

"Toujou, you know my policy," Mr. Tankai says with a sigh, "I am going to have to fire you son."

Toujou looks at Mr. Tankai then the broken window and back to Mr. Tankai, "It was worth it but sorry about your window," Toujou said as he places the yogurt hat on the counter.

Mr. Tankai smiles, "It is fine I never did like the paint on that window."

"See you later Mr. Tankai…Shouji you coming?" Toujou calls back

"Yeah…See you Mr. Tankai," Shouji says

"Come again next time boys," Mr. Tankai says as he heads to the back to get the broom.

Toujou felt pump to fight Kary but he was shocked once he went out the door. Glass shards littered the ground but Kary's body wasn't there only specks of blood.

"Where did he go?" Toujou says as he looks around for Kary

"That was the other thing I wanted to mention to you Tora," Shouji says, "Kary got some kind of weird ability to move without people seeing him."

"Does he now…This will be an interesting fight the next time I meet him," Toujou says with a gleam in his eye.

%%%%%%%%%

"Mom, do I have to get new clothes _and_ shoes," I whine as I followed my Mom around the mall on crutches, "I can't really wear shoes with this boot on my foot."

Mom looks at me and sighs, "Fine, no new shoes but you are getting something nice to wear tonight and that's final."

I hang my head in defeat, "Fine…Mom when is Dad's fight coming in?"

Mom stops and taps her finger to her mouth, "He called this morning and said his fight got delayed so he won't be home until tomorrow…Why? Ready to tell him you found a guy you're in love with."

I blush, "What n-n-no, why would I say that. I mean I only like him and not love him yet."

"I knew it," Mom said with a smirk, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Mom," I whine again as I felt my blush grow deeper

%%%%%%%%%

"Boss, are you okay," Comp says as he rushes to Kary side

"I'm fine idiot…I just went to go see Toujou and that bastard is strong," Kary said as he limp towards his chair, "Get me Tay and tell her to come and fix me," Kary said

"Right away," Comp said as he ran down the hall

"Just you wait Toujou…I'm going to take you down and then take that woman and make her my sex slave," Kary said darkly

"Kary, what have you gotten yourself into now," a woman says, "I was having a wonderful dream about marshmallows."

"I went looking for the bastard that took my gift and he was pretty strong so that surprised me," Kary said as he spit out a tooth, "Well don't just stand there…Fix me."

Tay eyes glowed blue, "As you wish…master."

%%%%%%%%%

"Mom, are you sure this will look okay on me," I say to her from my bedroom.

"For the millionth time Winnie, yes. That dress looks wonderful on you," Mom says with a sigh, "Now come downstairs and help me set the table."

I look at the mirror once again. My hair is curly and frames my face perfectly. The dress in question is yellow and shapes my body but not too much.

I sigh again, "I'm coming," I yell back, "I hope Toujou won't laugh at me and I really hope he likes my cooking," I grab my crutches and walk out my room.

As soon as I took the last step a knock came to the door.

"Get the door Winnie, it must be Toujou," Mom says

"Okay," I reply. I walk towards the door and my heart won't stop beating, "Calm down heart…Please." I get to the door and put a big smile on my face. I open the door, "Hi Toujou, come in."

"Who's Toujou Princess," a man says

I open my eyes in shock, "D-Dad you're home."

* * *

**Dun-Dun-DUN! Wasn't expecting that now were you...Well the next update won't be until next week and i am hoping to make it extra long since i have finals the week after...Review please and suggestions/comments are welcomed...Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was supposed to be done saturday but stuff happened. just a reminder this week is finals so i won't be updating til the 2nd or 3rd week of May (my BDay month :D)...I don't know how many times i rewrote this chapter, it has a lot of fluffiness ( i guess) and thanks for the idea Noface...Okay i think im done if not i'll write more at the bottom.**

**Beezlebub belongs to ****Ryuhei Tamura but i own the OCs :D**

* * *

Dad grinned from ear to ear, "I'm home."

I collected myself and moved back so he could come inside the house, "I thought your flight was delayed Dad."

Dad puts his suitcase and bag down and grins at me, "I wanted to surprise my girls so I told your Mom I wouldn't be in until tomorrow."

"You sly dog," I heard Mom say, "I knew something was up when you kept changing the topic on how long your flight will be delayed."

Dad walked around me and gave Mom a kiss, "I miss you."

Mom laughs and puts her arms around Dad, "I miss you too."

_Ah man, this is so not good. Toujou will be here soon and Dad doesn't really approve of guys trying to date me. I hope Dad doesn't do that thing he always does._

"Princess, come and give Daddy a hug," Dad said as he turned back to me with his arms opened.

I smiled and push my thoughts to the back of my mind. Dad put his arms around me, "I miss you Dad…How was your trip to the Islands?"

"It was wonderful…Before I forget I have some souvenirs," Dad said happily as he let me go and starts to search his bag

"Here you go Princess," Dad said as he put a wrap package in my hand, "And for you my Queen," he said as he gave Mom a gift.

Mom opened her gift and gasped, "Oh, Damien, I love it," Mom said as she held up a glass baby turtle that sparkled in the light.

I opened my gift and couldn't stop my surprise, "Dad…This is so cool." In my box was a gold necklace that had a tiger cub hanging from the middle.

"Wait a minute," Dad said as he gave me his look, "You never did tell me who this Toujou character is."

_Crap…I thought he would forget but then again Toujou is coming over for dinner._

"And I just realized that you are on crutches and wearing a boot on your foot…What is going on," Dad said with anger in his voice

_Double crap…Okay, just calm down and explain everything to Dad. Tell him about the two guys trying to kidnap me and then about Toujou before he shows up and then tell Dad to not…_

A knock comes to the door interrupting my thoughts. "I got it," I say as I plead towards Mom with my eyes.

Mom winks at me and pulls Dad into the living room. As soon as I hear her talking to Dad and explain the situation, I let out a shaky breath.

With my necklace still in my hand I made my way to the door, "Hi, Toujou," I say with a big smile on my face.

"Hi, Winnie…These are for you," Toujou said as he gave me a small box, "I was working at the dessert shop moving boxes and the owner gave me these."

"Thanks," I say as I open the box full of small cakes, "Please come in," I step back and place the box of sweets on the table.

Toujou came in and towered over my small frame. He looked down at me and I couldn't help the blush coming to my face.

"Is that new?" Toujou says as he points to my necklace.

"Yeah, my Dad just gave it to me from his trip in the islands," I say as I held it out to Toujou

"A tiger huh…It suits you," Toujou says with a smile

"Of course it fits my Princess," Dad says

I groan in frustration, "Dad," I whine

"Don't worry Princess, I will be nice to your friend," Dad said as I felt the killing intent from behind my back

Toujou raises his eyebrow and smirks, "You want to fight or something?"

My heart thumps against my chest as I felt Toujou excitement roll off him. Without me noticing my hand reached for Toujou shirt.

Toujou looked at me and smiled, "Winnie, what is it?" Toujou asks.

I snap out of my daze, "Can you help me with my necklace?" I say lamely

"Sure…Turn around," Toujou says as he takes my necklace.

I turn around with my crutches and faced my parents. My Mom was giving me thumbs up and my Dad had a defeated look on his face but it was barely noticeable behind his scowl.

"I'm hungry…What did you cook tonight Meri?" Dad says to Mom

Mom chuckles, "Winnie cooked her special dish tonight and I only help with the sides."

I didn't hear Dad reply as I felt Toujou hands against my neck.

"It really does fit you…Princess Winnie," Toujou says as he whispers the last part

I couldn't say anything, my knees started to shake, and I knew my face was redder than a ripe tomato.

"Come, Toujou, Winnie, or the food will get cold," Mom says happily as she drags Dad who was protesting at Toujou being close to me.

"Winnie, are you coming?" Toujou says from the doorway of the dining room

"Y-yeah, just give me a minute to make my legs work," I say with a shaky voice.

Toujou smiles and his eyes flickered, "Alright."

_Okay…Toujou just called me Princess Winnie…He lingered around my neck after he hook my necklace…I felt excitement when he didn't back down from my Dad…And just now that look he gave me, made my body become frozen…_

"Winnie, if you don't hurry up out of your thoughts all your hard work on your meal will be gone," Mom said from the doorway.

I snap out of my thoughts and grab the box of sweets before I followed my Mom.

%%%%%%%%%

Throughout dinner Dad was stabbing his food and glaring at Toujou every time he saw us laughing. Then Dad got fed up and challenged Toujou to an arm wrestling match…where we are at now.

Toujou pinned Dad's arm for the fifth time with Dad only pinning Toujou twice.

"Best six out of nine," Dad says with sweat rolls down his face.

"Bring it," Toujou said happily

Mom laughs, "Honey, give it up…You lost and besides you have work in the morning and I am not mending your arm if you continue."

Dad looks at Mom and sighs in defeat, "Fine but I'm still not approving whatever you two have."

Mom growled and pulled Dad's ear, "You will approve because Toujou is capable of protecting Winnie."

"Ouch, not so hard," Dad says, "Fine but on the first date I am chaperoning."

I bury my face in my hands, "This is so embarrassing," I peek through my fingers to see Toujou in deep thought.

"I'm fine with that," Toujou says after a while as he reaches for a cake, "Wow, these are good…You should try one."

I drop my hands from my face and stare at Toujou, "You're kidding."

Toujou takes another bite of his cake and smiles at me, "I don't see a problem with it Winnie."

"Oh my," Mom said as she chuckled, "I can't wait to welcome you into the family."

Dad narrows his eyes, "You seem too good to be true…What is your full name and where do you go to school at?"

"My name is Toujou Hidetora and I go to Ishiyama High," Toujou says

My eyes grew wide as it finally click in my mind, "You're a delinquent"

Toujou grins, "Yeah but I don't go there much because of my part-time jobs."

"Ah, my old school, so many memories," Mom said with a sigh

I looked at my Mom in disbelief, "Mom, you graduated there and even became a Doctor?"

Mom smiles gently, "Yeah but now healing people is just as fun because I still get to see blood"

I hit my forehead, "It all makes sense now."

"Your Mom was such a delinquent back then but you," Dad says as he points to Toujou, "I still don't approve even if you are fine with me watching you two."

Suddenly the air in the room got really chilly. I turned to my Mom and gulp at her mad face.

"Damien," Mom said coolly, "Let us go to our room and leave these two alone as we talk about this"

Dad stands and looks at Toujou, "Make a day for your date," Dad walks out the room and heads upstairs.

Mom drops her angry face and smiles at me, "Don't worry me and him are going to have a _long_ talk…Good night Toujou, I hope you will come by again."

Once Mom left the room I let out a breath, "I guess that's where I get my temper from," I say with a laugh

"Your parents really do care and protect you a lot," Toujou said

"Yeah but it gets embarrassing sometimes," I say with a laugh

"Winnie, I'm going to be working at my new part time job and I won't have a day off until next week so do you want to go to the movies next Saturday?" Toujou said as he moved from the table to sit next to me

"Um," I said as I tried to think properly with Toujou being so close to me, "A movie sounds good to me but are we doing anything else?"

Toujou gave me a confused look, "I thought going to the movies was the only thing you do on a date"

_Toujou smells so good I wonder what kind of cologne he is wearing_

"Well, you also eat some food and we find out more about each other," I say

"Oh, that makes sense…So what kind of movie do you want to go see?" Toujou asks

_Toujou is such a gentleman but I still can't believe he is a delinquent_

"Well, I mostly like comedy and action movies," I say

Toujou grins at me, "Good choices."

I turn my head to hide my blush. Silence surrounds us as the beating of my heart thumps loudly in my ears. Next I heard buzzing coming from Toujou.

"Hello," Toujou says into the phone

_How cute, he has a tiger charm on his phone…No wonder he thinks my necklace fits me_

"Kary wants to fight?" Toujou said, "Fine, when and where?"

Toujou carefree attitude disappeared and was replaced by a darker untamed side.

_This is different from how he was with Dad when they did arm wrestling…Why does that name sound familiar_

"Five days from now by the river, I'll be there," Toujou ends his phone call and looks at me, "Winnie I have to go now," Toujou stands and cracks his neck

"You can't leave," I blurted, "Y-You haven't given me your number," I say as a blush goes across my face

Toujou gets a piece of paper and writes his number on it, "Here you go."

I take the paper and tear a piece off at the bottom and write mine down, "Here's mine" I say as I stand in front of him

As we looked at each other I could feel time passing us by.

"Thanks for the meal it was delicious," Toujou say with a smile and I noticed he had something by his mouth

"Toujou, bend down for a minute, you have something on your face," I say

Toujou bends down close to my face and I see that it is leftover frosting. "You have frosting on you," I say as I wipe the frosting off him, "All done," but my words fell soft as I saw Toujou eyes filled with something.

"Winnie," Toujou says roughly

"Yeah Toujou," I squeaked

"Can I ki-" Toujou didn't finish his sentence as his phone went off…again. Toujou sighs and moves away from my face and answer his phone, "What," Toujou snaps

_Was he trying to, to, to, KISS ME! And he was even asking for my permission…I don't think my heart can handle this…Goodbye cruel world_

"Winnie," Toujou shouts as he catches me, "What's wrong are you okay"

"I think you gave me too much excitement," I mumbled

"Oh," Toujou says as red tints his face, "Let me carry you to your room then"

Toujou carries me up to my room with my crutches. He sits me on my bed and props my crutches against the wall.

"Is everything alright?" Mom said, "I heard shouting"

"It was nothing Mom," I say as I try to hide my red face

"Well, I guess I should go now," Toujou said as I saw his face was still somewhat red, "I'll call you this week and we can think of a time for our date Saturday."

"Okay," I reply

"Good night Winnie and thank you for having me over Ms. Lewis," Toujou said with a bow

Mom laughs, "It is fine Toujou, besides you will be a part of this family one day so please call me Mom."

"Thanks…Mom," Toujou says, "Well see you later". Toujou looks back at me and winks.

"Good night Toujou," I say and bury myself in my covers to hide my forever growing blush

I could hear Toujou telling my Dad goodbye and I listened to his footsteps until I heard the front door open then closed.

I poke my head out the covers and see my Mom giving me a smug look, "So nothing happen huh."

"No," I say as I covered my head up

Mom sighs and I could feel her pat my head, "I believe you Winnie, good night," Mom says as she closes my door.

I threw the covers off me and touch my lips, "If his phone didn't go off…I would have had my first kiss." A beep went off and I saw my phone lighting up. I opened it and saw I had a new message from a number I didn't know. I hit open and my heart started thumping hard

_**You really are cute with a red face…Toujou**_

I lay backwards on my bed and hugged my phone close to me, "You too…Toujou Hidetora."

* * *

******So what do you think, was it up to you guys standard? I hope so but it was kinda rushed but whatever. To my reviewer and new reviewers *hopefully* leave a comment on what movie (action or comedy) they should see on the date and if you want a cameo of Oga and baby Beel...Review/Alert/Favorite or read anyone of those makes me happy..until next time :D**

******P.S. I will most likely update my two One Piece stories next week...wish me luck for ideas**


End file.
